


Deal

by DwarvenBeardSpores



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Apologies, Canon Bisexual Character, Gen, Mountain Dew Red, Post-Squip, drug mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvenBeardSpores/pseuds/DwarvenBeardSpores
Summary: Rich shows up at Michael’s door in search of Mountain Dew Red.





	Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my boyfriend, who sat me down to listen to Be More Chill.

Michael was pretty sure Rich Goranski had only gotten out of the hospital a few days ago, but here he was, standing on Michael’s front porch. It was pretty surreal. And Michael had more than the usual experience with surreal, but still. He opened the door cautiously. “Hello?”

“Hey,” Rich said. “I’ve got a question.” He looked way less intimidating now that he’d been de-squipped, set on fire, and smothered in a body cast. The new pink skin and gnarly burn scars were pretty noticeable, plus he was way paler than he used to be. His hair mostly didn't look like it had been burned away in patches. And the expression on his face? That was a lot less _mean._

He twitched like he was nervous, like he was relearning how the world worked. 

“Okay,” Michael said. “But apology first.” This was a matter of principle. He had an idea of what Rich had been going through, and yeah, Jeremy was cool with Rich now. But it was only fair. 

Rich frowned. “I, uh, yeah,” he said. “Okay. I’m sorry the squip thought you were an easy target and made me make life hell for you and your- and Jeremy. That sucked.” He took a deep breath. For a second Michael thought he was going to continue, but instead he said “That good?” 

Michael shrugged. “Sure, whatever. Just don’t do it again.” 

He couldn’t be sure, but he almost thought he saw Rich wince. “No way,” he said. “I’m totally done with that. I swear.” 

He sounded sincere and, although Michael didn’t remember pre-squip Rich very well (quiet? greasy?), he would probably be fine. Jeremy was back to being a lovable geek, after all. “Okay.” 

“So, question,” Rick said. “Where do you get that Mountain Dew Red?” 

Of course. Michael rolled his eyes and started to close the door on the ensuing mockery. That was the general order of things whenever his cool retro taste came up. But Rich didn’t follow up with an insult or even a laugh. He stood there, sucking his teeth and genuinely waiting for an answer. 

“Uh,” Michael said. He stopped closing the door. “I know a guy. Why? Is it a squip thing? You _literally_ just said-“

“Nooo. No no no no no. Well, sort of.” Rich made a face, as if to show what he really thought of the situation. “The squip’s gone and it’s not coming back, thank fucking god. But the thing is I keep thinking it might. Like I’ll be asleep and it’ll be all… RARGH! Or… something.” 

Michael scratched his head. “I feel like squips don’t usually go RARGH. Jeremy said— But whatever. I don’t actually need to know.” He didn’t actually _want_ to know. It was undoubtedly some pretty nasty stuff, and Michael was not prepared to go through that with Rich Goranski. He leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms. “So, okay, part of me wants to help, but part of me doesn’t want you taking over the entire supply of Mountain Dew Red. Y’know? It’s cool and can prevent the apocalypse. And no offense, but I trust me a little more than I trust you.” 

“Okay, but come _on,_ ” Rich protested. “Do I look like I’d be asking for it just to fuck with you?” 

He kind of did, but maybe that was just his face. Michael shrugged. “Look, how about this? I’ll be your dealer.” 

“What, like for weed? I’ve already got-“

Michael snorted. “For Mountain Dew Red. You get what you want, and I protect my source. Everybody wins.” He _could_ hook Rich up with weed too, probably better stuff than he was currently getting, but he didn’t say that. 

“Oh,” Rich said. He picked absently at a scar on his arm. “Yeah, okay. That’d work. Cool!”

“Here,” Michael dug his phone out of his hoodie pocket and passed it over. A show of trust. “If we’re in business, give me your number.”  

Rich looked a little astounded, but he grabbed the phone and entered his information. And a winky face after his name. Which, whatever. Michael shoved the phone safely back in his pocket, relieved. 

“So what, you want like a case to start?” Michael did not mention the three cases kept safely in the corner of his basement. Those were a secret insurance stockpile. 

“Yeah. Yeah, that’d be great!” Rich grinned. “Oh my god you’re a lifesaver. I could kiss you!” 

“Dude, I get it. You’re bi.” Michael almost laughed despite himself. “You gotta chill though.” 

“You’re one to talk,” Rich retorted. Then reconsidered quickly. “I mean, we’ll have this conversation later. If you’re down. I’m gonna go now.” He snapped a pair of finger guns in Michael’s direction and started backing down the front walk. 

“Come back next week,” Michael called. “I’ll text my guy.” 

“It’s a deal.” Rich nodded emphatically, then turned away. He could still pull off the swagger.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you thought. 
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr as dwarven-beard-spores.


End file.
